The Gossip Mill
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: There's a strange rumor going around in the Seireitei. Could this be the push that Byakuya and Ichigo needed for their relationship, or could this cause the biggest misunderstanding ever! Rated M for mentions of sex.


**Author's Notes: Yo people! It's finally my summer break! I decided to start it with a Bleach marathon. And while watching the end of the Zanpaktou Arc, I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between Byakuya and Ichigo. So I hope you enjoy my first ByakuyaxIchigo fic and first update of the summer. Hopefully there'll be more! :)) **

**WARNINGS: EXTREME ATTEMPS AT HUMOR. BAD WORDS FROM ICHIGO. MENTIONS OF MAN SEX . **

_Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything, so don't rub it in my face!_

* * *

><p>Byakuya was just minding his own work when his lieutenant, Renji, suddenly spoke up, "Taichou, have you heard the rumors going around?"<p>

Now, Byakuya knew that Renji was always aware of all the latest gossip, after all, the man was friends with Matsumoto Rangiku, Seireitei's biggest gossip chick. He, on the other hand, was never interested with gossip because in his eyes, it didn't cause anything but misunderstandings, heart breaks for some, fights, false joy, and some times, even war.

Renji sighed, knowing his captain wasn't so excited to hear what he had to say, but he still continued on anyway, "Someone's been saying that Ichigo and Rukia are getting married soon."

At this, Byakuya froze. Almost everyone knew about of his infatuation for the berry except the berry himself. It all started after the orange head beat him to a bloody pulp, but that's a different story. He knew he should've expected it but he stilled had mixed feelings. He knew it was just a rumor and that he shouldn't jump to conclusions but it was possible, after all, Ichigo did fight him to save Rukia.

Renji, saw that his captain forgot his presence and was in deep thinking mode, so he said his goodbye which went through deaf ears and headed home. He would get to his next target, Ichigo, tomorrow.

Ichigo was walking through the halls of the Seireitei wondering why Byakuya acted so cold to him when his visited the sixth division. He sighed; he did have a small crush on the stoic captain but knew that the other held no such feelings for him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone trying to catch up with him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Ichigo quickly turned around in surprise but instantly relaxed when he saw that it was his just, his good friend Renji.

"Ichigo, have you heard the latest gossip?", Renji asked.

Ichigo didn't think gossip was all that important, but it was always good to know what was happening around here, so he answered, "What?"

"People are saying you and Rukia are getting married.", the red headed male exclaimed.

The orange head nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard this but was quick to answer, "No, it's not true! But do you have any idea why Byakuya's in such a grumpy mood?"

Renji almost smiled, that was the exact reaction he expected from the captain, "Yup. It's cause of the rumor."

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion, why would Byakuya be grumpy over something that doesn't concern him. He just replied, "Huh?"

"It's cause he has a crush on-", just as he was about to reveal it, an announcement was made telling all lieutenants that there was a meeting. Renji muttered something about clichés, said a quick, "Bye!", to Ichigo and went on his way.

And as Ichigo wondered who in the world Byakuya was interested in, it suddenly clicked! He briskly walked to the said man's office to test his theory.

Byakuya was surprised when his door was slammed open, but as a Kuchiki, he didn't show it. He glanced up and saw the berry, and when he did, he cursed the universe. Just the man he didn't want to encounter right now.

"Byakuya I need to tell you something.", Ichigo said seriously and sat on one of the couches of the room. The black haired man's heart sunk when he thought Ichigo was going to ask for his blessings on the wedding.

"About the rumors," ,Ichigo and Byakuya both took a big, simultaneous breath then the teen continued, " , none of it is true. Because number one, I don't like,", Ichigo was about to say 'girls' but Byakuya would find out about his admiration for the him, so he instead said, ", Rukia in that way."

The Kuchiki head sighed in relief at this but became nervous once again when Ichigo continued, "I now know why you were so pissed off with me this morning. It's cause you have a crush on …... Rukia isn't it?"

Byakuya almost fell on his chair at how much Ichigo misinterpreted things but with his pride in mind, he was able to keep his balance. Ichigo continued rambling about a bunch of other things while looking down at the floor because he didn't want the other man to see the sadness in his eyes, so didn't notice the said man now standing right in front of him.

Once Ichigo realized that the man was right in front of him, he shot his head up, only to have his lips captured his a warm kiss. Byakuya stopped the kiss after a while and said, "I'm not interested in anyone but you."

Then they proceeded to the hot man sex, never seeing the group that stayed outside the thin paper door.

"I told you it would work!" ,Matsumoto silently exclaimed as the others nodded and praised her so called 'intelligence'.

"Now pay up!" , she told a sulking Shuuhei as he brought out his wallet while saying something about a stupid bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: LOL! ^^ I totally laughed at this chapter and I hope you did to! :D And you know what's the funny thing? I started this start of summer and I only update this at the end of summer. I'm a genius no? ^^; <strong>**I also did this to remove some stress of sine there's been something wrong with my account, wehenever I update the chapters it doesn't show, if anyone has advice for my little problem, please feel free to send me a PM.**


End file.
